The disclosure relates to an image pixel apparatus for detecting electromagnetic radiation, a sensor array for detecting electromagnetic radiation and a method for detecting electromagnetic radiation by means of an image pixel apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,344 B1 describes an infrared detector and a method for producing an infrared detector.
DE 692 16 862 T2 describes a monolithically integrated microbolometer sensor for infrared radiation comprising a monolithic semiconductor main body having a plurality of depressions and a plurality of dielectric thin-film elements. The plurality of dielectric thin-film elements have a depression with embedded vanadium oxide.
DE 10 2006 028 435 A1 describes a sensor for spatially resolved infrared radiation detection, having a substrate, at least one microstructured sensor element having an electrical property which changes its value in a temperature-dependent manner, and a membrane above a cavity, wherein the sensor element is arranged on the underside of the at least one membrane.
Furthermore, in the case of the sensor described therein, contact is made with the sensor element via leads running in, on or below the membrane. In that case, suspension springs are embodied in the membrane, said suspension springs taking up the individual sensor elements elastically and in an insulating manner.
US 2005 017 896 7 A1 describes an infrared sensor comprising a substrate having a concave section, a temperature detecting section, which is connected to the substrate via a supporting leg at an upper part of a space in the concave section. Furthermore, the infrared sensor described therein comprises an infrared-reflecting film and an infrared-absorbing hood section opposite the infrared-reflecting film.
US 2002 003 487 8 A1 describes a method for producing an infrared image sensor, wherein a multiplicity of etched holes are produced in a semiconductor substrate by etching in order to embody at least one hollow section in the semiconductor substrate.